User blog:Shiramu-Kuromu/The Blue Tri Early Details
The Blue Tri is an upcoming webcomic based on various Tokusatsu type of media, using various homages to them, in addition to borrowing aspects commonly used in such media, primarily the involved of fully costumed heroes (Kerason), Super Robots/Humongous Mecha (KeraMaster), or alternatively various Kaiju that don't fit with the normally robotic giant sized heroes or villains (Madness). Some situations in the story deal with or deconstruct various Tokusatsu story choices, or simply utilize the same tactics without much deconstruction. The story stars a Kid Hero named Plio Kenson, who is a playful hacker type of character that winds up accidentally hijacking the circuitry of an alien device known as KeraBeast, who he discovers is alive after strapping him to his wrist after initially mistaking him for a similar looking device. KeraBeast, a Blood Knight type of character, doesn't initially get along with Plio Kenson. It takes the following day's series of events, involving the villainous Pterazok and destructive Tyrannox, in addition to their foot soldiers called Velocilites, that finally causes Plio and KeraBeast to begin to trust each other and appreciate each other's company. As the story progresses, more villains (In Season 1 consisting solely of Dinoids, with the term "Dinoid General" used) are introduced, such as Saideus (the Leader of the Dinoids), Blades (an Albino Velocilite), the absolutely dreaded Elasmoblades (A rare "Ultimorian" type of Alien), in addition to a new doppelganger of Kerason called "Fryz" who appears in the finale of Season 1 who has near identical powers to Kerason and KeraMaster, and is the most threatening of all of the villains introduced in Season 1. However, in Season 2, Fryz's powers are inherited by a new hero character, named Chioma Jonathan, and that partially begins the storyline for Season 2. More and more is revealed about the true nature of the Dinoids which leads to a conspiracy theory, and more information on both of Plio's parents reveal there is more to them then what they want Plio and everyone else to believe... You can follow the progress of my designing process here on my DA Gallery: http://chronicle-king.deviantart.com/gallery/52261935/The-Blue-Tri Character Gallery (Season 1) Kerason.png|Kerason, the star protagonist's transformation. Plio Kenson.png|Plio Kenson, the star human protagonist. KeraBeast (Civilian Mode).png|KeraBeast, the star alien protagonist. KeraBeast (Battle Mode).png|KeraBeast in Battle Mode. KeraMaster.png|KeraMaster, the Master Mode of Kerason. William Kenson.png|William Kenson, father of Plio. Brenda Kenson.png|Brenda Kenson, mother of Plio. Chioma Jonathan (Season 1).png|Chioma Jonathan, Plio's first true friend. Arkadi Orlov (Season 1).png|Arkadi Orlov, from bully to reformed friend. Concept/Design Artwork (Season 1) Primary Character Plio Kenson (3 years old).png|Younger Plio. Kerason (Possessed).png|Possessed Kerason. KeraMaster (Possessed).png|Possessed KeraMaster. Plio's Insanity.png|Screencap from Page 2. Plio Kenson 1999 and 2015.png|Comparison between the original and current design of Plio Kenson. Kerason 1999 and 2015.png|Comparison between the original and current design of Plio Kenson. KeraMaster 1999 and 2015.png|Comparison between the original and current design of KeraMaster. Beasts of Power V-Pet Atlas Line.png|Sprite sheet of Atlas's evolution line. V-Pet DynaEgg.png|Egg Form, DynaEgg. V-Pet Tamadon.png|Baby Form, Tamadon. V-Pet Tamasaur.png|Child Form, Tamasaur. V-Pet Tamahorn.png|Teen Form, Tamahorn. V-Pet Trident.png|Adult Form, Trident. V-Pet Atlas.png|Mature Form, Atlas. Plio Kenson (3 years old).png|Plio Kenson as a 3 year old with the V-Pet toy on his left wrist. Plio Kenson.png|Even in the present, Plio still has Atlas's V-Pet toy on his left wrist. V-Pet Atlas Line Hi Res.png|Atlas's complete line side by side with their respective sprites next to them. Atlas Roar Sprite Animation.gif|Atlas roaring. Atlas Walk Sprite Animation.gif|Atlas walking. Trident Sprite 1.gif|Trident is happy. Trident Sprite 2.gif|Trident roaring. Trident Sprite 3.gif|Trident walking. Evolution Branches.png|Click for full reference details. Category:Blog posts